Happily Ever After
by Dark Angel of Magic
Summary: Analee likes to think of herself as different. But she can't help the pain she feels inside after being left behind by her parents. Her new life in La Push start to return her back to normal, but when she gets kidnapped what will happen?
1. Chapter 1: Imprint

**AN: **Here's my _first _fanfic. I hope you like it. This came to my mind while I was in school, and couldn't resist to write it down. Hopefully, this will be over 30 chapters. But I don't know. This is going to be a werewolf story. No vamps, well, there will be vamps, but you probably won't see any Cullens in this story. I cant say anything because I don't know where this story will end up yet. I'll try to update every week or weekend, but I'm not making any promises. I can get writers block pretty easily, which sucks. I hate writers block with a passion. Anyways, I hope you all like my story. I guess I'm done rambling. Please review. I'll thank everyone individually who reviews. That's a promise I can keep. I want to know I'm not updating this for no reason. Anyways, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I only own my characters, plot and whatever other wacky ideas I come up with. J

I hope you enjoy!

P.S.: I might change my title. I'm not sure if it's the appropriate name for this particular story. If any of you have any ideas, go ahead and tell me 'em. I'll be glad to accept any I like. :3

* * *

**Happily Ever After.**

_Chapter 1: Imprint. _

My life is like a living nightmare. Suffocating me until I have nothing left to live for. Until my heart is ripped out of my chest. I have nothing to live for, in this little world I call home. In this little world that's supposed to be comforting. What is this word called love? Is it the fluttering feeling you get in your chest when someone you are close to is in danger? Is it the little feeling you get when you see someone and feel like your heart is about to explode? Is _that _what love feels like? Am _I _supposed to feel anything?

Of 'course, no one I know of cares enough to love me. Not even my family. They're always dropping me off somewhere be it the bookstore, the grocery store, or the arcade. They just give me money and drop me off. Not that I'm complaining about that, but sometimes I wait for countless hours. Sometimes I wonder if they just do this to get me out of their hair. Of 'course they do. They've never shown any interest in me unless it's to tell me what to do or beat me.

See, my parents don't know how to treat kids - teenagers - with any respect. They think it's fun to torture them until they feel like dieing! That's how I feel. Like I have a hole in my chest.

So I'll ask again. What is this word, love we all speak of? 'Cause I have no feeling. I never feel it because I've never had the choice to feel it. To feel loved. To be held. To be comforted. To feel like your not alone in the world. To feel like your not a nuisance, and someone actually wants you in your life. I never get that feeling. I feel like I'm just a dot that everyone hates, and walks over me.

Of 'course I have friends. Only a couple who will actually hang out with me. They have the life I have. Parents like I have. The feelings like I have. Like you can trust no one. Like your just this _thing _that everyone likes to torture. That no one cares for.

I'm sitting at the back of the class, my hood over my face. I look up and see my two friends come in, chattering. They saw me and smiled, walking over to where I was sitting.

"Hi there," Kayla smiled, sitting in the empty seat beside me. Empty. That's how it always was. Until Kayla and Jazmine came into my life.

Kayla was the tall skinny athletic girl. She took track and was a cheerleader. But she wasn't your typical cheerleader who only cared for herself. She was much better then that, and we bonded because of the life we have. We have almost the same life. She has straight black hair with red highlights like flames. Her hair flows gracefully along her neck as she walks. But still, even though she was beautiful, no one paid attention to her.

Then there's Jazmine. The short shy one, who doesn't talk much. Curly blonde hair with baby blue eyes. Medium weight, not to big but not to skinny. They were sisters. Twins, though you couldn't tell by looking at them. We bonded over parents. Over our lifestyle. Because people hated us for no apparent reason. Because we were different.

I smiled at her, "Hi Kayla. Hi Jazzy. What's cookin'?" I asked, pulling the hood off to reveal my now messy dark brown hair with red-and-black highlights. I was skinny, looking like I was anorexic. I often got told I was, but ignored them. I new I wasn't, and that's all that mattered. Right?

"Ahhh. Cookies. Yumm," Jaz slurred with a giggle. I rolled my eyes at her. She can be random at times.

"I wasn't talking about Cookies Jazzy," I laughed, poking her playfully.

She rolled her eyes, "I know. I just want some Cookies, that's all," She shrugged nonchalantly. I laughed at her. She was my best friend of the two sisters. She was like me, in many ways. Kayla was a cheerleader with many talents. If falling over my two feet was a talent, I'd sure be talented. I couldn't do anything. All I could do was sing, but that wouldn't get me anywhere.

"I was thinking about going to the first beach after school. You guys wanna come?" Kayla asked, getting her biology book out of her bag.

I shrugged, "If it means not going home after school, I'm in," I agreed. I didn't want to have to see my parents. They were mean to me, always beating me for no reason.

"I new _you'd _say yes," Kayla chuckled at me. She turned to her sister, "How about you Jaz. Do you wanna come with us to the beach?" She asked, fluttering her eyelids. She always did that when she wanted something. And normally, it worked. For her sister anyways.

Jaz shrugs her shoulders, "Sure. I haven't had something fun to do all week," She agreed. I laughed, feeling the same way.

The bell rung and everyone got the their seat. The teacher started babbling about stuff about Biology and I almost drifted off. The class seemed to go by fast as the last bell rung for school today. I gathered my books and followed Jaz and Kayla out of the school.

We walked to Kayla's car. I opened the back seat, and put my book bag in. I walked over to the other side and slipped into the seat. Jaz and Kayla put their book bags in the trunk of the car. Kayla got her own car, bought it with her own money. She got her Aunt to act as her mom so that she could get her permit. She always got what she wanted. She had that affect on people.

We talked about random stuff as we parked in the parking lot of the beach. We got out, slamming the doors closed. We walked to the beach.

When you walk onto the beach you expect people to be watching, right? Well, not us. We're the most ignored people on the planet. We were, until today.

Walking onto the beach, we sat down in some sand. We didn't have any towels or anything, so we had to sit on the sand. I didn't mind. I loved how the sand felt between my toes. I giggled as I picked sand up with my feet and dropped them in a pile.

"It's been a while since I've been on the beach," I admitted, still playing in the sand.

"That's because your parents are total bitches," Kayla reminded me. I laughed, and nodded my head. She was right. They were total bitches.

I kept on playing with the sand. When I looked up some guys were looking at us. I blushed, looking away from them. They were cute. Looking muscular, without being on steroids. When I looked back I saw a guy staring at me blankly. Then his gaze turned loving. I shook my head, looking away. Maybe I was dreaming. No one cared enough about me.

"Earth to Analee!" I heard a vice. I blinked, and looked over to where Jazmine and Kayla were standing. "Coming into the water or not?" Kayla asked, tilting her head.

I nodded my head, standing up and dusting some of the sand off. When I went to follow them, a warm hand touched my shoulders. I shrieked and whipped around to find a black haired boy with chocolate brown eyes in front of me. "Ana?" I heard another voice but couldn't comprehend who it was. I was too busy looking into these chocolate brown eyes. They stared back at me with so much intensity, I thought they would explode.

"Hi. I'm Jacob Black. And you are?" He asked, reaching his hand out and offering me to shake it. I smiled, and took it.

"Analee Phillips." I introduced.

"Phillips… Where have I heard that name before?" He asked himself, looking deep in thought.

"Analee!" I heard someone call. I blinked, turning to see Jazmine and Kayla with pretty annoyed faces.

"Oh! I have to go. My friends want to swim in the water," I explained, shaking the eerie feeling I had with him to the side. There was no way he loved me, right? He only just met me.

"Maybe we can hang out later then?" He asked with a charming smile. I stood there in a daze and just nodded my head. He smiled and jogged back to his group of friends who slapped them on the back and laughed.

I whipped around and raced after my friends into the water, splashing them as I ran. They laughed, splashing me back. Then, Kayla spoke, "He was cute." She chuckled, looking at me curiously.

I laughed with her. She was right on that mark. He was seriously cute. I turned my head to see him staring at me intently, eyes thoughtful and loving. Was it possible? Had I found my other half?

There was a lot I didn't know about him. And some I didn't want to find out.

* * *

**AN: **There ya go! Do you like it? Hate it? Please review! J Pretty please? If you review, you'll get a plushie of your choice!3

~Dark Angel of Magic~ 


	2. Chapter 2: 20 Questions

**AN: **Here's Chapter 2! I'm on a role with this! Like I said, I'm hoping that this gets to 30 chapters or more. I want lots of reviews. I got a lot of Author following and Story following. Thanks guys, you're the best! I wanna thank the three reviewers that reviewed.

**XXJade-RoseXx: **Like I said, thanks for reviewing! It means a lot that you'd read my story even if it was a character you didn't particularly like. It warms my heart. I hope you enjoy the story. Sorry about that teaser I gave you. Probably a bad idea. So for now on, no more teasers. Because I lost it as soon as I sent the review reply. Sorry. Enjoy!

**Kkmmwwhite: **Thanks! That touched my heart that you thought my story was the best. I'm only a novice writer, as you can tell. But their will be more stories in the future. I'm really glad you enjoyed it. Enjoy!

**Kikiki: **Thanks for the review. I enjoyed it too, and thought it rounded up the story nicely, giving me enough to come up with more ideas. I hope you like this chappy. Enjoy!

**Lightfan117: **Your wish is my command, lol. Here's what you hoped for! I hope you liked it, and enjoy!

**Continue: **This is how I'll thank my reviewers. I was so delighted when I got four reviews, I almost screamed. And in almost 24 hours of me putting the story up! I was more then delighted, I was ecstatic! I was bouncing off the walls. I'm so glad so much of you enjoyed the first chapter! I don't know what I was expecting, but I wasn't expecting four reviews! Thank you all so much for reviewing! It made me happier then I was, and I wasn't that happy. I hope you enjoy this Chapter. I hope to get some more reviews on this chapter. So can we try and get 4 more nice reviews? Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I only own my characters, the plot and any other wacky ideas I come up with. J Enjoy!

* * *

**Happily Ever After.**

_Chapter 2: 20 questions._

Our day at the beach was fun. We were soaking wet from being in the water all day, and we had nothing to dry ourselves with. We had no dry clothes. Nothing. We realized we came unprepared. Then, I got into some thinking and snapped my fingers, "Maybe Jacob and his friends have some extra towels we can barrow?" I suggested, shrugging. I wasn't about to admit that I wanted to get to know him better. I could tell they knew that was true by the way they looked at each other with a giggle.

"We could ask 'em," Jazmine shrugged, trying hard not to giggle. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Maybe one of the guys will like you," I pestered, knowing that would get them going. And it worked. Kayla's eyes went wide as she nodded her head, following me up to them. Jazmine huffed, but followed us anyways, looking a bit in her shy mode. I forgot how shy she gets when she meets new people. Jacob looked a me and beamed, seeing that I was coming to talk to him. He smirked at the guys who just rolled their eyes.

"Hi Analee," He smiled, waving at me. I could feel my cheeks burning up. I never blushed, but Jacob seemed to be doing a great job of that. I vaguely saw another guy staring at Jazmine with interest. I chuckled a little.

"Hi. We were wondering if you guys had any extra towels? We seemed to have left them at home," I shrugged.

"Sure we do!" Jacob beamed, looking at another guy with black hair and coal black eyes. "Jared, toss me a towel!" He bellowed. Jared looked amused as he grabbed three towels and tossed them to Jacob. Jake smirked, looking back at me, "Here. Give these other two to your friends," He mused, handing me a towel.

I smiled at him, "Thanks," I breathed with a smile. He smiled back at me as I turned toward my friends and gave them their towel. Jazmine couldn't have noticed as I place it on her head. She was too busy looking at the guy with dark brown hair and green eyes.

The guy walked over to her, putting his hand out for her to shake, "Hi. I'm Embry Call," He introduced. Jazmine smiled a bit, taking his hand.

"Jazmine Murray. That's my sister, Makayla Murray. We normally call her Kayla. That's Analee Phillips, my best friend," She babbled. I must've looked surprised, because Jacob poked me.

"Normally, it takes her ages to talk to someone new," I explained my bafflement, still looking at Jaz in wonder. I looked back at Kayla who just shrugged.

"Maybe she's feeling talkative today," She mused, looking at her sister who was getting it on with that Embry guy.

I returned the grin, "Or maybe she took some pills without us looking." I joined in, smirking at Jazmine. Jazmine glared at us playfully, drying her hair off with her towel. She threw it at me and I laughed, "Really Jazmine? I'm already yet enough," I slurred, throwing the towel back at her. She giggled, still looking at Embry. I rolled my eyes.

"So you and Jazmine known each other for a while?" Jacob asked, getting back my attention. I looked at him and his eyes burned into mine with so much intensity.

"Yeah. We've known each other since we were five," I answered, nodding my head, "Kayla and I met a month after that," I added, looking at Kayla. She smirked.

"I would've met you anyways. You know twin sisters stick together like glue," She chimed.

"Wait, you two are twins?" That came from the brown haired guy standing behind Jacob.

Kayla giggled, "Yeah, you can't tell by looking at us. I died my hair to look different. You know that individuality thing," She answered, nodding her head.

"You have too much of it," I sneered playfully. She glared at me.

"You can _never-_" She emphasized the word 'never', "Have too much individuality!" She declared with a proud smile on her face. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, but you can have too much stubbornness!" Jazmine retorted, eyes full of humor.

"I may be stubborn, but at least I never give up!" She pronounced. This I laughed at, "Ok. Tell me something I've given up at," She countered, tapping her fingers on her arm.

"You said you were going to be vegetarian," I snorted, "You also said you were gunna make a book. Didja finish that yet," I asked, raising my eyebrow. I heard Jacob laugh quietly behind me, sounding amused at our little game.

"Hey, it's hard staying vegie when all that meat is staring at you, begging you to eat it," She tossed her black-and-red hair, "And I haven't even started on the book," She coughed.

"That's all in your head. You know meat can't beg," Jazmine chided, still talking to Embry. She'd join into our game every now and then. But she was too busy with Embry to worry about anything we were doing. Typical little Jazmine.

Kayla glared, finally giving up. I laughed at her, "No more comebacks? That's not the Kayla I know," I teased, poking her sides. She jumped, giggling. She was severely ticklish. I grinned evilly.

"No! Don't do it!" She shrieked. I laughed.

"Fine," I shrugged. I looked back at Jacob who looked as if he hadn't stopped looking at me since we got here.

"Come over and sit with us," He suggested, gesturing at the group. Jazmine looked thrilled with the idea and followed Embry to a log and sat beside him. I shrugged.

"Sure," I agreed and he beamed. He looked like the happiest guy on the planet. He walked over to the other log and sat down, patting next to him, obviously wanting me to sit beside him. So I did. Kayla sat beside Jazmine, probably trying to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"So. Where are you from?" He asked me, eyes boring into mine.

"I actually was born in the Forks hospital," I shrugged.

His eyes dropped, "So you go to Forks?" He asked sadly.

I nodded my head, "Where did you come from?" I asked, tilting my head.

"I was born right here in La Push. At that medical center," He announced proudly.

"That's nothing to be proud of, lover boy," Another guy with ashy blonde hair chided. Jacob sent a glare at him and punched his shoulder.

"Shove it Paul," Jake glowered at the older boy. Paul put his hands up in mock surrender, going back to talking to Jared and some other older guy. Jake looked back at me, "Sorry. Ignore him. He is a pain," Jacob said loudly. Paul sent him a glare, but ignored him.

"Is he always like that?" I asked, joining in. I found it easy to get along with these guys, which was strange because I could never get along with anybody.

"Almost always," He agreed with a mock grin. Paul growled at Jacob. Literally growled at him. "I'm just kidding. Get a grip Paul," Jacob mused. He looked back at me. "Wanna play 20 questions?" He asked, moving to get more comfortable.

I shrugged, "Sure." I agreed. I played this game with Jazmine to get to know each other. I guess this is how everyone gets to know each other or something.

"Ok. I'll go first. So, How old are you?" He asked me, looking a bit curious.

"I'm sixteen. A sophomore at Forks High. And you?" I asked, looking at him.

"I'm seventeen and a Junior at La Push High," He announced gravely. Then he started to think of another question, "What is your favorite dish?" He asked.

I thought this one over. This was a tuffy. I had a lot of favorite dishes, "Mexican or Italian dishes," I decided.

He chuckled, "There's not a lot of those in this area," He observed, looking rather amused.

"I normally go to Seattle or Montesano for that," I mused. "What's yours?" I asked, rather curious.

"I eat anything," He answered in a teasing tone. He looked deep in thought, "Your favorite color?" He asked me.

"Purple," I answered automatically, "Yours?" I asked.

"Green or Blue," He answered thoughtfully. "What is your favorite flower?" He asked, tilting his head.

"My favorite flower?" I asked skeptically. Why had he asked me this? I racked my brain for some flowers. Then, I new, "Petunias," I answered, "Or Roses. Either one," I shrugged. He smiled at me. "Your favorite band?" I asked. Our little game continued until we had to leave. I stood up and wiped off my clothes. "Well, it was nice meeting you all," I smiled.

"Yeah, you too Ana," The guy I learned his name was Quil - spoke.

"I was wondering. Would you like to hang out sometime?" Jacob asked, fiddling with his fingers. He looked nervous, as if I would say no. He was too interesting for me to say no.

"I'd love to," I agreed with a sweet smile. He returned the grin.

"How about tomorrow? We could hang out here - or if you want, grab dinner or something," He suggested. I nodded my head and he grinned. He took my hand and kissed it, pulling me into a hug. He reluctantly let go, and watched me leave with my friends.

"That was fun," I replied as we exited the beach.

Jazmine grinned, "And you have a date with Jake tomorrow," She teased.

"It's not a date," I snapped, "It's a couple of people hanging out."

"Not to him it isn't!" Kayla chimed, and I swiped at her, "What? It's true!" She rolled her eyes at me.

"Embry asked me to hang out with him tomorrow," Jazmine added in, giggling. "I can't believe it. We went to being some of the lamest people to hanging out with the hotties on the beach," She cooed, laughing.

"I know right?" I exclaimed, giving her a high five. I got into the passenger side of the car this time. We took turns riding in the front. We've always done that. Whenever we came to a spot, Jazmine would sit in front. When we were driving home, I'd sit in the front.

"I only need a date," Kayla mused, "That Quil guy looked cute. Think I have a chance?" She asked nonchalantly, putting the engine on.

"Maybe. Maybe not. You never know until you try," Jazmine snickered and Kayla threw something at her. I rolled my eyes. Hanging out with these two was never boring. I was beaming on the inside. I couldn't wait for my day with Jacob tomorrow. Hopefully nothing interferes with it. With my luck, something just might.

* * *

**AN: **There ya go. I'm really liking this story. Normally, I don't finish story but I have a good gut feeling that I will finish this one. I want four more reviews on this chapter before I update again, please? Thanks. Now, click that little red button and tell me what you thought! 


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble and Abandonment

**AN:** Hello all my fan fiction readers! Welcome to _dun, dun, dun _Chapter 3! I thought that this one rounded up quit nicely. I worked on it all school day when I was _supposed _to be listening. I _rarely _do that, lol. I hope you like this Chappy. I didn't get as much reviews as I wanted to on the last Chapter. Can we try to get more reviews this Chapter, please? I want at least four. That's not hard to ask. I take Constrictive Criticism! And if anyone knows of a good beta, please, let me know. I really need one. I wanna thank my reviewers:

**Kikiki: **Thanks. I try to be as unique as I can. If something looks the same as others, I didn't do that on purpose. I'm no idea thief. If I do steal something I always give credit. But that's highly unlikely of me to steal an idea. Enjoy!

**Lightfan117: **Thanks so much. I hope you enjoy this Chapter! I enjoyed writing it. J

**Continue: **I really want to have more then two reviews this time. So please try and review if you've read it. I also take story followings and author followings. They also are in the category. So yeah. I'm done chanting now. Enjoy the Chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I only own my characters, plot and whatever else I come up with.

* * *

**Happily Ever After. **

_Chapter 3: Trouble and Abandonment._

When Kayla neared my house I new automatically that something was wrong. I heard no shouting from the house, the lights were off and no cars were in the driveway. I scowled to myself, greatly annoyed. It's the first day of Summer break and they leave me without any hint that they were going on vacation. I new they were bad parents and all, but I didn't think they would stoop as low as to leave me here alone. _Alone_ seemed to be the word of the year! I grumbled.

"Great! They went on vacation without me! That's _super_!" I growled in a sarcastic tone. I just wanted to strangle my parents. It's a wonder that I'm still alive!

"Maybe they went to the grocery store?" Kayla suggested nonchalantly.

I rolled my eyes at her, "_Pleeeease!_ Look at the facts! They can't take care of a teenager! They _beat_ me every fuckin' day and they don't even feed me! The only meal I get is at lunch and when I feel like going to a damn restaurant to eat!" I screeched, laying my head down on the window of the car. I was beginning to get a headache, and when I get a headache I get lightheaded. "I don't know any _nice _family that will let me live with them," I hissed through clenched teeth.

Jazmine looked at me with sympathy. I _hated _when people looked at me with sympathy. It was like I was something that needed to be pitied. I could look after myself! Sixteen Is old enough! Right? "Our Aunt would probably look after you," Jazmine blurted out all of a sudden. "Of 'course, until you were eighteen," She added with a shrug.

I thought about it for a minute. I wondered if her Aunt would remember me. The last time I saw her was when I was seven. I didn't see her any then because my parents were rude and obnoxious. From what I remembered, she was nice and sweet - a lot different from my family. All the family I new were on my _mother's _side, and none of the family I new were very nice. Not that my dad's side of the family was any better, but I only met my grouchy grandmother and grumpy bit of a grandfather. I see were he got his not-likeliness from, and his brother Tanner. I had a feeling I was one of the rare nice people in my family.

"So…?" Jaz prompted, jumping me out of my reverie. I looked over at her and smiled.

"Sure," I agreed, nodding my head. Kayla grinned and started her engine again. She had turned it off when I was ranting so that she wouldn't run out of gas. Then, my head snapped up, "What about my clothes?" I complained, looking back at the house before we left.

"You can barrow some of mine! Then, we can go on a shopping spree! It's been a while since I've been in a mall!" Kayla chimed while I grunted. I hated shopping. But I had to buy some clothes because there was no way I was getting into my house.

We drove in silence. I was too mad to talk much anyways. How dare they? Just leave a kid stranded alone? I had a part-time job, but it wouldn't help me make a living. Maybe I could ask for a small raise. I shook my head. My boss wouldn't give me a raise. The more I thought, the more my headache grew. I groaned, rubbing my forehead.

"Ana? You alright?" Kayla asked with a voice full of concern and worry.

I nodded my head, "Just one of my headaches," I murmured, offering a weak smile. It faded as my head started to get worse. I searched through my purse and grabbed out my Tylenol. Grabbing my spare water bottle from my book bag, I took two pills. I place the Tylenol back in my purse and let out a dramatic sigh, "I hate my headaches," I groaned.

"My Aunt is a nurse on the res. Maybe she can take a look at you?" Kayla suggested. I quickly admonished that idea, shaking my head no vigorously. Then, my eyes snapped open.

"You mean to tell me she lives in La Push?" I asked skeptically. Kayla nodded her head.

"Our cousin Seth lives there too. She had a daughter named Leah, but she moved in with her husband," She told me. I nodded my head.

"This Seth. Is he around my age?" I asked curiously. I never had another _kid _living with me. You would've thought me spoiled, but I'm _exactly_ the opposite.

"He's fifteen," She answered, probably reading my mind, "He's very bubbly. Talkative. You'll get tired of him easily probably. He doesn't shut-up most the time. Either way, he's one of my favorite cousins," Kayla smiled.

I laughed, "You act like he's your boyfriend," I teased, poking her sides.

"What? Eww, no. He's my cousin!" Kayla cried out. But then she grinned, "Although, he has some hotties as friends," She slurred with a giggle. I swatted at her and rolled my eyes. "You might like him," She told me with a smug grin.

I rolled my eyes, "You would say that," I teased with another roll of the eyes, "You know I don't like guys that quickly," I reminded her.

She rolled her eyes, "Unless it's Jacob," She chirped and I glared at her with my all famous death-glare. We pulled outside a blue cabin. They lived outside of a forest and had a backyard. _I could like this… _I thought to myself.

We got out of the car and walked to the door of the cabin. Kayla knocked on the door and a, "I'm coming" sounded at the door. I looked at Kayla and she shrugged. The door flung open and a lady with long blonde hair stood at the doorway. She was skinny and had freckles on her face. She smiled, "Makayla, Jazzy. Welcome. Come in, come in!" The women greeted, ushering us inside. She turned to me with a frown, "Who's this?" She asked, rubbing her temple. I should've guessed she wouldn't remember me, I was only seven when she last saw me.

"Aunt Sue, this is our friend Analee Phillips. You remember her, don't you? She used to hang out with us all the time," Kayla introduced with a half-hearted smile.

Sue gasped, "Analee? My, my, how you've grown. Come, come, come. Sit down," She welcome me. I smiled, following Sue to the living room. "Sit down, anywhere you like. I'll make some lemonade," She offered and disappeared into the kitchen. I looked at Kayla and Jazmine and they just shrugged. Five minutes later, Sue comes back, carrying a picture of Lemonade in her hands, "Children, sit down. You look exhausted," She commented. It was true. I was exhausted. Mostly peeved, but exhausted. My stress headache had wore me plum out. We sat down, me and Jazmine on one couch and Sue and Kayla on the other. "Now, why have you children visited me?" She asked, pouring her a glass of Lemonade and handing it to Kayla.

Jazmine spoke this time, in a timid voice, "Ana needs a place to stay… Her parents left her alone. She thinks they went on vacation or something without her," She explained with a heavy sigh.

Sue looked at me with a shocked face, "Awwww, you poor thing!" She cooed. I mentally groaned - not out loud, of 'course - but in my head. "Of 'course you can stay! Your practically family!" Aunt Sue agreed and I smiled, "I bet Leah's clothes can fit you…" She murmured in a sad voice. I saw her eyes cloud for a second then return to it's normal happiness. "I have a room for you upstairs! You can decorate it any way you want!" She promised. Wow, my own room? I slept in the basement. It wasn't very cozy, and I slept on the floor with just a blanket I had bought with my money. I smiled to myself. She was going all the way to make me feel welcome here. I was glad, because no ones ever done that for me before.

"Thank you very much!" I chirped happily. I did something rare that day. I hugged her. She was surprised at first, then she relaxed and hugged me back.

"Your welcome," She murmured in my ear, "I always help a friend in need…"

* * *

**AN: **There ya go. I hope you like it. Please, tell me what you think! Review! It only takes a second. I want at least four before I update again. So review!

~Dark Angel of Magic~ 


	4. Chapter 4: New Beginning

**AN: **I'm giving up on reviews. I never get the amount I want. It's upsetting. I'll still thank the reviews. I'm just putting this up for my pleaser now. I have a Warrior cat fanfic up if you like that. Do you guys want the next Chapter to be in another POV? Then, who's? Jazmine, Makayla, or Jacob? Pick one. I was thinking about making it into another POV I just don't know which one to choose. It's a hard decision. Anyways, I'm thanking the people that reviewed now:

**Lightfan111: **Thanks for being the few that review every Chapter. You're the light to my day. Haha, get it. =P Well, at least I _tried _to make a joke.

**Kikikiki: **I would like to thank you for being the other person that reviews every Chapter. You guys make my day brighter and encourage me to write. Reviews make me write faster!

**Continue: **I see great things for this story. Despite the reviews that I probably won't get. I might have some people that are reading this story that _don't _review. If you are reading this, please review. You'll get a Jacob plushie!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I only own my characters, the plot and whatever else I come up with. Enjoy!

* * *

**Happily Ever After**

_Chapter 4: New Beginning. _

My eyes fluttered open. I took in my surroundings with a huge sigh. I was in Aunt Sue's house. My parents were out of town. Even if they weren't, they wouldn't care if I was gone. I sat up and dangled my feet over the edge of the bed I was in. The room was big. I actually got a _bed _to sleep in, and was warm. There was a heater in here. I breathed in. It smelled like Ginger Bread Cookies. Not the sewer. I sighed happily. This is what a teenager should live like, not at the other place where I'm treated like crap. Sure, I was lucky I had a roof over my head and they didn't just put me in a orphanage. Maybe they should've. They couldn't take care of a child.

My eyes drifted to the closet. I really needed to get changed and take a nice warm bath. Getting up, I walked over and opened the closet up. I rummaged through the clothes to see if there was anything that I liked. My eyes stopped on a purple tank top with the words, "I Love Music" on it. I got it out and went to the drawer. There was some black ripped skinny jeans. I picked that out and went to the bathroom. After I took a shower, I put on the outfit I picked out. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair. I found a straightner and straightened my hair. I put it up in a bun and walked downstairs.

"Analee! Your awake!" A cheery voice exclaimed. I blinked and turned. Aunt Sue was standing outside the kitchen with a pot in her hand, "I was making Chocolate-Chocolate pancakes. Come on inside," She mired and went inside the room again. I shrugged to myself and followed her inside.

"Who's that?" A voice asked. I saw a muscular boy with black hair and eyes at the kitchen table. _That must be Seth…_ I thought, looking at him. He was cute. I could see why Kayla thought I would like him.

"That's Analee sweety," Sue answered, "And she needed a home. I'm letting her live here for a while," She added. She looked at me with a wink, "Analee, this is Seth. My son," She introduced.

"Oh! Your that girl that Jake's hanging out with today!" Seth blurted with a lot of enthusiasm. I blushed when he mentioned his name.

Sue blinked, looking surprised, "Jake? As in Jacob Black?" She asked with amusement. She turned to look at me, "I didn't know you were Jacob's girlfriend," She teased me.

I shook my head, "No, no, no. He's not my boyfriend," I denied, eyes wide with shock that she would say that.

Sue chuckled, "You say that now. You two will be tight as a tack," She mused. Seth snorted. Sue raised her eyebrow at her son, who just shrugged and started back at eating his food. She turned to look at me, "Your plate is on the table. Enjoy the pancakes," She chuckled, "Guard them well. Seth will try to steal them from your plate," She mused jokingly.

Seth snorted, "Will not. She's new to the family. I will wants she gets accustomed though," He mused, eyes showing a hint of amusement.

"You've been warned," Sue teased and I laughed. Living here wouldn't be as horrible as I thought. I sat in my seat beside Seth and started to eat on my Pancakes.

"So, how do you like it here?" He asked, trying to start conversation.

I swallowed my bite, "Considering I just moved in, I don't know," I stated, stabbing a pancake with my fork. "I don't have any clothes. They're all at…" I frowned, not wanting to call it _my _house.

Sue nodded her head, "We'll get you some more. Kim Conwheller and Emily Uley might be willing to go shopping with you to the mall," She commented, washing some dishes. I nodded my head thoughtfully.

"I have a job," I replied helpfully, tilting my head, "I work part-time at that small café shop down in Forks called Deserts Delights. They make deserts and sell them. They make coffee also. They have good coffee. They even taught me how to make it," I offered with a grin. Making coffee was one of my many passions. I also loved to sing. People said I was a great singer, but I didn't believe them. I have a low self-esteem. I only sing in the bathroom softly and in the shower. Sometimes I sing without knowing it. That's when people say I have a good voice. Then I automatically shut my mouth and blush, saying thanks.

"Maybe you can make it for us sometime," Sue suggested with a shrug, "When do you work?" She asked me curiously, going back to her dishes.

"Mondays and Thursdays," I answered. "I'll work longer now that School's over, and it's Summer break," I added with a shrug.

Sue nods. Then, her eyes lit up, "How about you come to the bonfire that were having tonight? If Jacob doesn't invite you, then you can still come because I invited you," She mused, drying off her dishes.

I thought for a minute. It would be nice to have some fun. And I could meet some more La Push people, and Kim and Rachel, if their there. I nodded my head, "I'd be delighted to come. Could Jazmine and Kayla come too? I promised I'd tell them what happened today with my-" I stopped abruptly, almost calling it a date, "day," I replied quickly.

Sue gave me a knowing look, "Of 'course. They're family." She agreed.

"Mom, I gotta run. I promised Sam I'd help him out," Seth blurted, kissing her cheek and dashing out of the house. I looked at Sue, confused. She shrugged, like she was used to this.

"If you need an outfit for tonight, I have some clothes that might fit you," She offered with a warm smile. I smiled back and nodded my head. She walked into a room. I waited for a couple minutes before she came back with a green flowing knee high skirt and a cute lighter grin tank top. Finishing the outfit, a cute pair of creamy ballet shoes. I smiled. I loved it. Even though I didn't wear those kind of clothes at school, because normally I wear hand-me-downs from my mother and Aunt. They never give me cute clothes, only ugly clothes. One reason why I wore a coat every day to school.

"I love it!" I squeaked happily. I bounced up and down, all the way over to Sue, grasping hold of the outfit, "I never got anything cute like this. It was always worn out or had holes in it," I explained my happiness. I felt giddy. Sue was making me feel welcome. Like I was at home. And I never felt this way before.

Sue laughed, "Here. Try it on, and see how it looks," She mused. I nodded my head and skipped to the bathroom. I walked inside, changing into my outfit. I straightened my hair and pulled it up in a white ribbon. I looked in the mirror and twirled. I looked cute. I took each side of the skirt in my fingers and bowed like a ballerina, chuckling. I felt happy. I glided out of the room, twirling. Sue gaped at me, "Oh my goodness. You look incredible!" She gushed, looking at me with awe.

"Why thank you," I giggled, bowing like I did at the mirror. My eyes twinkled with happiness. "I never felt this happy," I admitted, blushing a little, "My parents weren't the best. They even thought about putting me in the orphanage," I sighed sadly.

"I'll adopt you," Sue said abruptly. I looked at her with a stunned expression.

"What?" I mouthed, unable to believe what I just heard. She wanted to adopt me? That was the most nicest thing anyone has ever thought about doing.

"Yeah. I already think of you as my daughter," She smiled at me.

I smiled back. For once, I actually belonged somewhere. I walked over to her and hugged her tightly, "Thank you," I murmured, "I think of you as my mom." Sue hugged me back, "Your welcome. Now, don't keep Jacob waiting," She chuckled, giving me a twirl in my outfit. "I'll see what I can do about that shopping spree," She noted. I nodded my head. I said goodbye and walked out of the door. I heaved a big sigh and walked to the First beach.

I saw Jacob waiting for me, wearing black baggy pants and a white t-shirt. He looked at me and waved, then stopped and gapped. I blushed, walking over to him.

"Wow, Analee. You look… Wow," He breathed, out of words to say, and we haven't even started the day.

"Really? You like it?" I asked enthusiastically, twirling around with a giggle. "Sue got it for me. Said that I might need it for today. Guess she was right," I giggled.

That got Jacob's attention, "Sue? As in, Sue Clearwater?" He asked, surprised. I nodded my head meekly. He smiled, "I know her. And her son, Seth Clearwater. I also know her daughter. No one ever new she could get married," He mused in a teasing tone. I laughed, shaking my head. "Anyway, you live with her?" He asked.

I nodded my head, "She's thinking about adopting me," I murmured, bowing my head. Jacob walked up to me and put his finger under my chin, raising my head up.

"You're an… Orphan?" He asked, shaking a little.

"Oh no, but I guess you can say I am. My parents don't take care of me and they just left me to fend for myself this Summer," I murmured. Jake's shaking intensified. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he seemed to calm down a little.

"I'll make sure nothing happens to you," He promised, smiling a handsome smile. I smiled sweetly at him. He chuckled, "Come on. We have dinner plans." He mused, taking my hand and pulling me to his truck.

I raised my eyebrow at him, "Oh really? Where are we going?" I asked, as he helped me into the passenger seat. He walked over to the drivers seat and got inside.

"It's a surprise," He mused, a glint of humor in his eyes as he started his truck and drove out of the parking lot. We talked about useless stuff, and I realized it was easy to get along with Jacob. He was very easy-going. "Did I mention that Embry has a crush on you little friend Jazmine?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"No?" I gaped. I new Jazmine liked him. But I didn't know he liked her. She'll be ecstatic to find this news out, "Jazmine likes him too! He's all she talked about when we were talking on the phone yesterday," I mused.

"Then we'll have to play matchmakers," Jake mused, catching my hand in his right hand as his left was still on the steering wheel. I blushed, but tightened my hold on his hand. He smiled brightly at me, as if that was the reaction he wanted. When he stopped at a red light, he leaned down to kiss me. That's when the sparks really flew through me, and I had found my happily ever after.

**AN: **There ya have it. I loved this Chapter. Please review. I wanna know whatcha think. And, should I do Analee's or Jacobs POV next Chapter? The date's the next Chapter, so I want to know which POV you want to see the date in. Jacob's or Analee's. I have a feeling I know who will win. Please, review!

* * *

~Dark Angel of Magic~ 


	5. Chapter 5: The Date

**AN: **Hello my fellow Fanfiction people. I'm sorry it's been a while since I've updated, but we're doing OGT. I've been studying. I know, right? I NEVER study. Yeah. Can you guys _please _review? I'm thinking about making another Twilight story. Mmhm. That shows how bored I am. So anyways. I might be getting a job. Fingers crossed. I hope you guys like this Chappy. Oh, and I decided to make it in Analee's POV again. I'll try a different POV next Chapter maybe. Review please!

**Lightfan111: **Thanks for reviewing. You're the only one that reviewed. I know you wanted Jacob's POV in this Chappy, but I already had this Chapter made. Maybe I'll make the next Chapter his POV.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I only own my characters, plot and whatever other wacky ideas I come up with. Enjoy.

* * *

**Happily Ever After.**

_Chapter 5: The Date. _

As Jacob was driving to the restaurant that we were going to, I looked out the window. I silently wondered where we were going, since he wasn't going to tell me. He squeezed my hand, and smiled at me. I looked back at him and smiled, leaning into his arm.

"Here we are!" Jake exclaimed suddenly, pulling the car into the parking lot. I blinked, looking at the name of the restaurant. La Bamba. One of my favorite Mexican restaurants.

"This is my favorite restaurant!" I exclaimed brightly, grinning like an idiot.

He beamed down at me, and put his arms around my shoulders, "I'm glad. When you told me that you liked Mexican or Italian, I thought of this place," He smiled proudly. I giggled at him. He got out of the truck and walked over to my side. He opened the door, "My lady," He bowed.

I rolled my eyes at him, "You don't have to act like that you know," I giggled, taking his hand and letting him help me out.

"I know. I just want to," He admitted with a small blush. I smiled brightly as he took my hand. "Shall we?" He mused, leading me towards the restaurants front door. I rolled my eyes. We entered the restaurant, Jake squeezing my hand. We walked up to the front desk, where a small girl with glasses stood. "Hello. I need a table for two," Jake pronounced happily.

The girl nodded her head, "Follow me," She said cheerfully, leading us to a table. Jake tightened his hold on my hand and pulled me behind him. We sat at our table across from each other. "Your waitor will be with you in a minute." She replied, walking away.

Jake looked at me, his eyes full of intensity. I raised my eyebrows at him, "What?" I asked curiously.

He chuckled, "I'm sorry. It's just, well. You look beautiful," He admitted. I blushed at his commented, and looked away slightly. This only made him happier. He placed his fingers underneath my chin and pulled my head towards him, "Please, don't look away from me. I love looking at your face and into your gorgeous chocolate brown eyes," He commented in a sweet tone.

I giggled slightly, "Thanks," I murmured, a little embarrassed but pleased.

Jake smiled at me. A tall girl with long blonde hair and brown highlights came to the table with a small tablet. "Hi! I'm Cammy and I'll be your waitress today," She chimed in a high pitched voice. Then she looked sweetly at Jacob, "What can I get you?" She asked in a sweet voice. I wanted to punch her right then and there.

"I'd like to get a Coke please. What would you like Ana?" He asked, looking at me.

"Uhmm…. Iced Tea please," I answered, looking at Cammy. She just sneered at me and I narrowed my eyes.

"Coke and an Iced Tea. Be back in a jiffy!" She chimed in a sing-songed voice. She fluttered her eyebrows at Jacob but gave me one last glare before walking away.

"Your cute when your jealous," Jake commented with a chuckle.

I gasped at him, "J-Jealous? I'm not Jealous," I denied, waving it off with my hand. He raised his left eyebrow.

"Your not, huh?" He asked with a low chuckle. I narrowed my eyes at him and he just shrugged. "Hey, I say it as I see it," He mused.

"Here's your drinks," Cammy smiled like a model, handing us our drinks. She placed my tea in front of me with a glare, "So, what can I get you two to eat?" She asked - well - more to Jake anyways.

"I'll take a enchilada please," He answered. He looked at me, "What would you like?" He asked kindly.

"Tortilla," I answered, looking at Cammy. She wrote our meals down. She walked away, shaking her hips. I snorted, "That girl needs a medical treatment…" I growled under my breath.

"Jealous!" Jake chimed with a smile. I rolled my eyes, "You know it's true. And I'm ok with it," He admitted, eyes boring into mine with intensity.

My eyes widened, "Are you saying you… Like… Me?" I stammered, fiddling with my fingers.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," He smiled and I blushed. "Will you… Be my girlfriend?" He asked, with a smile.

I smiled brightly, "Yes!" I exclaimed. He reached over and grabbed my hand, kissing it. I realized that my life was turning around, and not the bad life that I had.

* * *

**AN: **There ya go. I know, It's short. I promise that the next Chapter will be longer! I hated the ending though. I'm going to make sure the next one is better. Please, review!

~Dark Angel of Magic~ 


	6. Chapter 6: Emotional Wolf

**AN: **Hello all my Fanfiction people! Welcome to my Chappy! I'm on a role! As I promised, this will be Jacob's POV. Next Chapter will be in Analee's POV. This is my best story ever. I've never seen a story through, and I'm actually doing it for this one. I hope you enjoy this Chapter. I have some people to thank:

**Aduial Rana: **Thanks. It warms my heart that you'd read my story even though Twilight isn't one of your favorites. As you wanted, here's the next Chappy. Enjoy!

**Lightfan117: **Thanky thanky. And I read your Chapter. It's not bad, but it needs a little work. Other then that, it was good. Thanks for the review and I hope you keep on reading this.

**Continue: **I'm surprised that I made it this far without any Writers Block. Normally, I get Writers Block easily. I'm not complaining or any thing, lol. Anyways, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I only own my characters, plot and whatever else I make up, like La Bamba and Deserts Delights. I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

**Happily Ever After.**

_Chapter 6: Emotional Wolf._

"Jake!" Embry crowed, shaking his hand in my face.

I blinked, looking at Embry. I must've zoned out again thinking about my Analee. I sighed, how good it sounded. My Analee. My Imprint. Everything about my feelings for Bella vanished and it was only her I can think about. The way her brown hair flowed just over her shoulders. Her twinkling violet eyes. The way she chews on her lower lip when she's. It was like I've known her all my life. I wanted to keep her by my side forever.

"Jake!" Paul grumbled, smacking me upside the head. Everyone snorted at me, annoyed that I wasn't paying attention. And yet, I was Alpha.

"Sorry, Sorry," I apologized to my pack, "I just imprinted. Give a guy a brake. You _all _should know how that feels." I emphasized the word all, because just about the whole pack besides Collin, Brady, Leah and Drenan have imprinted.

"He has a point," Jared murmured, being the first to speak up about it. Paul never wanted an imprint. And frankly, I hated who he imprinted on. Rachel. My big sister. I've had it out with him, but Rachel has a right to do what she wanted. And now she's Rachel Ann Carter, Paul's wife. It bugged me, but I was his first man at his wedding.

Jared imprinted on Kim Conwheller. Kim gave him problems right off the bat, saying he didn't love her before and the only reason why he loved her now was the imprint. He'd beat himself up over it. She finally came through and they got married.

Seth imprinted on his child-hood friend, Samantha Parsons. They've been friends for a while. It worked out well for Seth, since he's had a crush on her ever since they were five years old.

Then you have Quil, who's imprint is only 9 years old. He imprinted on Claire Young when she was three years old. Being twenty years older then she, he still has to wait on her before he can actually go out with her.

Embry imprinted on my friends imprint the same day I imprinted on Analee. Jazmine Murray. I don't know how their relationship will start, but me and Analee have a pretty good plan on how to do it. Double dating. I grinned at the thought of getting Embry and his imprint together.

"I've made this meeting to report two new imprints!" I declared, raising my voice. Sam stood on the sidelines, watching. He just retired so he could be with his kids, Fredrick and Kyle. He had twins and Emily had just given birth to them. He resigned three months when it happened, and I was now Alpha. I made Jared my beta, since he was one of the first to change. "Me and Embry have imprinted," I mused, looking at Embry who seemed out of it.

We got a lot of, "Congratulations!" And "When will you tell her?" I coughed and they all fell silent.

"I'm planning on bringing my imprint to the bonfire tomorrow," I continued on when it was silent enough. I looked at Embry, "How about you? When do you plan on introducing your imprint?" I asked.

He just shrugged, "I don't know man," He answered honestly. "I don't know if she even likes me. She seemed really shy when we were getting to know each other on the beach," He sighed heavily, fiddling with his fingers. That's what he does when he's nervous. I noticed it a long time ago, and found it hilarious. But we all have something we do when we're nervous.

"Dude, she likes you," I cooed, cuffing him on the shoulder. "Me and Analee were talking, and I brought up that you like her friend Jazmine, and Analee squealed, saying that Jazmine liked you too." I remarked. That brightened him up a bit - but then - he was shocked and angry.

"You TOLD Analee that _I _like her friend?" He roared, embarrassed now.

"Whoopse. The imprint thing does that to ya," I laughed.

"You know, he's right," Paul admitted reluctantly. I stared at him in shock. Paul almost _never _agreed with me. Paul just shrugged, looking down at his feet.

"Anyways, we also have to introduce our newest member! Drenan," I smiled. The kid was only 15. I felt sorry for him, but Seth had changed when he was fourteen. Brady and Collin were thirteen when they changed. So he had it lucky compared to them. "We'll make him officially part of the pack tonight at the bonfire," I announced. Everyone just nodded their heads.

"Can we eat now?" Collin whined, looking at me with big eyes. I laughed, and thought it was time to take a brake. We've been out for three hours patrolling, and then I ordered a meeting to announce the imprints and new member.

I nodded my head, "Of 'course we can." I nodded my head. We all started walking back towards Sam and Emily's house.

"Welcome boys. Come, sit down. I have your dinner ready," Emily chuckled when she saw the boys enter the house. The girls were in the living room, talking silently. Jared and Paul entered the living room.

"What's up?" Jared asked as Kim made her way to her husband. His arms went around her waist as she came over to him.

"We were talking about taking Analee out shopping, since she has no clothes at Sue's. Right Rache?" Kim asked, looking at her long friend.

"Analee?" My head snapped into the direction of the name. "Isn't that Jacob's girlfriend?" Paul asked, hugging Rachel.

Rachel nodded, her face in his chest, "Sue asked us to take her shopping tomorrow before the bonfire. She needs clothes. Her parents left her, and she can't get into her house," She murmured. My hands clenched into fist. She didn't tell me that. She told me that she was like an orphan, but she never told me her parents left her to fend for herself.

Emily must've saw my anger boiling and put her hand on my shoulder, "Maybe she has a reason for not telling you," She murmured, looking at me, eyes caring. "I know I wouldn't have wanted everyone to know my parents left me," She admitted, looking at Sam who just nodded his head.

"I just wish she'd told me…" I mumbled honestly, a frown on my face. Why wouldn't she have wanted to tell me? "She'll tell you when she's ready," Sam said in that authorized voice of his. I sighed deeply, nodding my head in understanding. She'd tell me when she's ready. Which means I couldn't tell her I knew. All I could think about is how lost she feels. How unloved she feels.

I'll just have to change that.

* * *

**AN: **There ya have it. Jacob's POV. I think I went a little too fast into the relationship, but oh well. That won't happen in my next story. I hope you review. Tell me your thoughts.

~Dark Angel of Magic~ 


	7. Chapter 7: Shopping Spree

**AN: **Thanks to twifantasyfan, I figured out how to get around the Update Errors. So I'll be updating more frequently now. Welcome to Chappy Seven. I hope you like it. I'm not gunna thank my reviewers this round, but I promise next Chapter I will. And you might get a small something that might happen in the next Chapter. Might. I'm not good at teasers though. Anyways, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I only own my character, the plot and whatever else I come up with. Like Deserts Delights and La Bamba. Yeah, that's MINE! Enjoy!

* * *

**Happily Ever After.**

_Chapter 7: Shopping Spree._

"Analee! Someone's here to see you!" The manager called, coming into the back where I was working in the Café. I smiled and nodded, pulling off my apron. I walked out of the back to see Jazmine, Kayla and some other girl standing beside them. I looked at her incredulously.

"Hi, I'm Kim Conwheller. I'm sure Susie Clearwater told you about me?" She asked, cocking her head.

"Ahhh. Yes. Yes she did," I nodded my head, shaking her hand, "I'm Analee Phillips. And I see you already know my best friends," I smiled, looking at Jazmine and Kayla.

Jazmine smiled, nodding her head, "Yeah. We've known each other for a while. We used to live in La Push, remember? Summer last year?" She asked me curiously.

"Oh yeah! You were staying down there a lot." I mused, nodding my head. Last summer I wasn't aloud to go anywhere because my parents are a bunch of dickheads. They wouldn't let me do anything except go to work then back home to wait on them. I was like their personal waitress or something.

"Why haven't I seen you before?" Kim asked me curiously.

"Loooong story. I don't feel like explaining," I shrugged. And I really didn't. I hated my parents. I wanted them gone. They didn't seem to care for me and yet, I cared for them. I know I shouldn't, but I really did. Last night I cried myself to sleep because of them. Then I had a horrible dream that my dad killed me. I frowned.

"You ok?" Kayla asked, snapping me out of my reverie. I shook my head.

"Mmhm. Just wait out here. I'm almost done with work, just a few more minutes and I'm off," I answered, with a shake of my head and walking to the back of the Café. I hung my apron up. I got my cell phone that was up on a shelf and walked out of the back, nodding to my manager, "I'm going to leave Mr. Jay. My friends are here, is that ok?" I asked, cocking my head to one side.

Mr. Jay looks at the clock. Then, he nods his head, "It's your time off anyway. Enjoy the rest of your day Miss Phillips!" He called, with a warm smile. I smiled back at him before walking over to my friends.

"Ready?" Kayla asked.

I nodded my head, "Ready as I ever will be. I have to go to the bonfire tonight," I said with a shrug. Kim gapped at me.

"Your going to the bonfire? I'm going too!" Kim exclaimed, looking excited. My eyes brightened.

"Really?" My eyes glistened. We walked out of the Café.

Kim nodded her head, "My boyfriend is Jared Rodgers." She answered proudly, "Who's yours?" She asked, tilting her head.

I just shrugged, "I don't know if it's official yet or not, but I've been hanging out with Jacob Black recently." I answered with a smile. Kim squealed and I looked at her with a funny look, "What?" I asked, cocking my head.

Kim abruptly stopped bouncing up and down, "Oh nothing. But he really likes you. Jared told me," She smiled.

"Really?" I asked, brightening up. Kayla coughed and I looked over to her, "Oops. Sorry. We better get going to the mall," I replied, getting into my car. Kim got into the passenger side.

"Mind if I ride with you?" She asked, cocking her head.

"Yeah, I don't mind," I smiled at her.

"Me and Jaz are going to take ours. We'll meet you two up there," Kayla said, poking her head inside my car window.

"Yeah." I nodded my head in agreement. She smiled before walking to her car - which was behind mine. I turned my car on and popped in my favorite Daughtry CD. I turned the music up before driving out of my parking spot.

"Daughtry?" Kim asked, suddenly interested.

"Yeah, Daughtry is my favorite band," I smiled at her before stopping at a red light.

She beamed, "It's mine too! We can go to a concert together sometimes!" She exclaimed, excited.

My eyes brightened, "Really? We have a lot in common," I mused. I was starting to like her.

She nodded her head thoughtfully, "We do, don't we?" She asked, mostly talking to herself. I parked in the mall's parking lot. I unbuttoned my seatbelt and got out of the car, slamming it shut. I moved out of the way so that Kayla could park her car beside mine. I walked to the front of my car and waited for Kayla and Jaz.

"Let's get this party started!" Kayla sang, getting out of her car. I giggled at her, rolling my eyes. She walked over to where Kim and I stood. "Let's go inside, shall we?" Kayla asked in a teasing voice.

"My pleasure," I echoed the teasing voice with a smug on my face. Kayla smirked at me and we walked to the door of the mall, I was walking beside Kayla and Kim was walking beside Jaz. Kayla opened the door of the mall.

"After you," Kayla mused in a teasing voice.

"Don't mind if I do," Jaz purred, walking inside. I rolled my eyes at the sisters and followed Jaz in.

"Ok, where to first?" And we started going to the all our favorite shops. The music shop, Journey, Rue 21 and a lot more. We tried on a lot of clothes, and bought most of what we tried on. When we were done we each had five bags full of clothes. I also got a new wallet and purse to save the money I'd be keeping instead of giving it to my parents, which I normally did.

"We all got a lot of awesome outfits," Kayla squeaked, sitting down at a small restruant that was in the restaurant isle of the mall. I took a bite of my chicken sand which.

"Mmhm. I got myself a whole new wardrobe. What I much needed," I smiled, looking at Kayla and Jazmine, "Thanks." I exclaimed with a smile.

"Your welcome!" Kayla chimed, giving me a hug. I laughed, and hugged her back. Maybe my parents leaving was a good thing. Who would've known.

* * *

**AN: **How did you like it? Did you like it in Jacobs POV? Want me to do it in Jazmine's or Kayla's POVs? Review and tell me what you think.

**P.S.: **I'm running out of ideas for this story. If ya have any ideas, please help me. I'm dying here. Ok, not THAT dramatic. But still.

The bonfire will be in the NEXT Chapter. Promise. And yes, if your wondering, Kim and Analee will become good friends. :)


	8. Chapter 8: The Bonfire

**AN: **Welcome to Chapter 8! Holy crap, I'm on a roll! I new posting a new story would jack my ideas! As I promised, there will be the bonfire in this Chapter. I'm not updating again until I get some reviews. Maybe three or two, not that much. It doesn't take a lot to click that red button and type up a good review. And remember, I take constrictive criticism. I'm sorry, I didn't really like the last Chapter. I promise that this one will be longer and better then the last one. I reread it and thought it wasn't my best work. I might have to rewrite it. That'll be in the future. But Anyways, enjoy this Chapter! I'm not going to make the elders tell a story about the tribe because that's kinda hard for me to come up with. So I'll skip over that. :D Anyways, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I only own my characters, the plot and whatever ideas I come up with. Deserts Delights and La Bamba are MINE!

* * *

**Happily Ever After.**

_Chapter 8: Bonfire._

After we had our little girl time, we rushed over to my house - well, Aunt Sue's house to change into our new outfits. We laughed about nonsense stuff. We acted like we were drunk, but all in truth, we weren't. We were just happy. Kayla got changed first, and we started playing Match. Kim wrote down some random guys name and the one that we liked down on a piece of paper. The she had a lot of other stuff on there to make the game more fun.

Kayla came back in looking like a Queen. Her hair was straightened and flowing below her shoulders. She had picked out her green cardigan to go over the cute yellow dress with green flowers on it. She wore a safe pair of green ballet flats to complete the outfit.

I smiled at her, "You look adorable!" I exclaimed, giving her a hug.

She squealed, "I know! Hopefully, I'll meet a cute guy there!" She exclaimed with happiness in her eyes. I rolled my eyes at her. She turned her head to her sister, "Your next!" She chimed.

Jaz looked up shyly and shrugged, picking out an outfit before darting out of the room. While we waited on Jaz to get done, we played a game of charades. I loved this game, it was one of my favorite non-board game. You acted like something, and someone had to guess who or what you are. If you guessed correctly, you got to go next. "I'll go first!" Kim exclaimed suddenly.

Kayla and I exchanged glances. Kayla shrugged, "Go for it Kimryo!" Kayla giggled. I learnt that, that was Kim's nickname that the twins gave her. I was confused at first but should've guessed when it had Kim's name in it anyways. Kim got up and walked to the front. She put her hands out in front of her and made some kind of noise. "Tiger!" Kayla said automatically.

"Close," Kim chided. She got on the ground and onto her back and put her feet and hands in the air, meowing.

I laughed historically, "A kitten!" I said between my laughter.

Kim looked at me and laughed, "Yeah. A kitten," She giggled and joined in with my laughter. Kayla joined in too and we were all a bundle of laughs. "Why…. Are… We… Laughing?" Kim asked between laughter.

Kayla laughed, "I… Don't… Know…" She giggled, falling on me.

"OOOF!" I squeaked, laughing. Jaz came inside and we stopped. She looked cute, wearing ripped skinny jeans. She had a black shirt with a yellow undershirt on, and yellow headband in her curly hair. She wore a pair of yellow-and-black striped converses, that totally matched the outfit. Her earrings were yellow flowers that dangled. "Beautiful! Simply Beautiful!" I chimed, giggling.

Jaz rolled her eyes, "I'll go next." Kim exclaimed, getting her outfit and dashing out of the room. Kayla and I looked at each other and got to giggling. We couldn't stop ourselves. Jaz joined, rolling her eyes with a shake of her head.

"You guys have too much fun," She chided with a giggle.

"And you don't," Kayla scolded, cuffing her shoulder. Jaz glared at her, but shrugged. Jazmine and Kayla began to play with their phones while I just sat there and played with my fingers. I didn't have a phone, because my parents didn't want me to have one. They wanted to make sure that I wouldn't tell anyone what they were doing to me. I'm surprised they even let me go to school. I bought my car with my own money, but never went down to the AT&T store to get a phone. Kayla looked up from texting and looked at me, "We'll have to get you a phone," She chided.

"I know. I need one," I nodded my head in agreement. My first phone was a track phone, but mom took that away when my ex boyfriend tried to text me when I told him specifically not to. He dumped me the next day. He was my first and last boyfriend that I ever had in my seventeen years.

Kim came in wearing white short-shorts and a black shirt. Wearing some creamy flats that had a rose on the end of them. Her hair was straightened and pulled into a ponytail, slung over her left shoulder. She wore some bangles to complete the outfit. "Kimmy, Kimmy, Kimmy." I tsked.

She looked at me and blinked, "Don't I look cute?" She asked with a frown.

I laughed, "Of 'course you do. I was just messin' with ya," I chuckled. She glared at me and slapped my arm playfully. "I guess it's my turn." I sighed, getting my outfit and going into the bathroom. I had picked out a purple t-shirt with bright neon splashes on it. A short jean skirt and black flip-flops. The ankle bracelet I had bought, which had purple and black beads on it. I put my outfit on and straightened my hair, putting it up in my purple ribbon. I looked in the mirror to check and see that I was presentable. I spun around and smiled. I looked cute. I never looked this cute, and hey - I lived a better life then I had. Sure, I miss my parents. But I didn't miss the way they treated me. The way the thought I was a nuicense and a nothing but air. They way I was like their waitress. This felt right. This felt like my home, like I belonged. I smiled and bowed before walking back into the room the other girls were in. They all gapped when they saw me.

"Analee! Jacobs gunna freak when he sees you!" Kim exclaimed, jumping up and giving me a hug. I laughed and hugged her back.

"Yesh he is! You look adorable!" Kayla squealed, coming in and joining our hug. Jaz joined in a minute later and it was like a group hug.

I gasped, "Guys, can't. Breathe!"

"Oops, sorry." They chimed together and let go. I huffed, getting some air. I grinned at them.

"Let's go," I mused, walking out of the room with the girls following.

**Jacobs POV.**

* * *

I was nervous. I mean, sure I was nervous when getting made Alpha. But that didn't scare me as much as seeing Analee again. I was going to ask her officially if she can be my girlfriend. And I was nervous as a guy can let out.

"Dude, calm down," Embry laughed, slapping me on the back. I glared at him and he put his hands up in surrender.

"Your not asking the girl of your dreams out. You have _no _idea how nervous wrecking it is. Trust me," I grumbled, hoping I looked ok. I started to straighten out my outfit.

"It'll be in the near future." Embry chided with a chuckle. "I already know she likes me, thanks to you and Analee." He mused.

"And I'm 99% sure that Jazmine knows, because I told her that you liked her, remember?" I snapped. He abruptly got red and I grinned in amusement.

My head snapped forward when I heard a car park in the parking lot. I smiled when I saw Analee get out of the drivers side of the car, looking more gorgeous then ever. She had Kim Conwheller, Kayla Murray and Jazmine Murray with her, and they looked like they were getting along great, talking a mile a minute. As soon as Kim entered the bonfire officially, she ran into Jared's arms who laughed. Analee looked around the bonfire and locked eyes with me, her eyes twinkling with happiness. She skipped over to me and hugged me, then pulled back with the most beautiful blush I'd ever saw.

"Analee. You look beautiful," I complemented, twirling her around.

She blushed deeper, but giggled, "Thank you your highness," She chided with a hint of amusement.

I gulped, and immediately dropped her hand. She frowned and looked at me, tilting her head sideways. I cleared my throat before speaking, "Analee. Would you like to be my girlfriend?" I asked her, hoping she'd say yes.

Analee's smile got wider and she jumped into my arms. I laughed, twirling her in the air, "Yes, yes and a million times YES!" She squealed.

I grinned like a madman just then, setting her down, "I was hoping you'd say that!" I exclaimed, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

She pouted, "I don't get a proper kiss?" She asked, putting on the most cutest pout face. I laughed and leaned down, claiming her mouth with a kiss. She sighed and raised her arms over my neck, pulling me closer. I slid my hands around her waist. It felt right. Standing here and kissing the girl of my dreams. My imprint, the one I was meant to be with all along. She pulled away and gasped for air. I grinned, "Thank you Jacob," She said with a gasp.

I laughed, hugging her tightly to my chest, "Your welcome," I whispered in her ear. She relaxed in my arms.

Our moment was interrupted with a call of Analee's name. She looked up. I followed her gaze and saw Sue walking over to us. Sue gave her a knowing look, "See I told you," She chided. Analee blushed, and hide her face in my chest. I chuckled. "The elders want to meet my new daughter," Sue told Analee.

Analee whipped her head to face Sue in surprise, "Your _daughter_?" She asked, in a surprised voice. I wondered what she was thinking. I would die to know.

"Didn't the girls tell you? I adopted you, I got the papers and everything," Sue smiled, "Of 'course it'll need a signed signature from your parents, but your officially my daughter now," She said gently.

Analee squealed and hugged Sue, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed happily. I smiled at her, glad that she was finally happy. Finally somewhere where she'll belong forever. Here with me, and the people she will grow with as family.

* * *

**AN: **So? Didja like it? I'm VERY proud of how it turned out! I'm doing this more often, making half the Chapter Analee's POV and half Jacobs POV. I want at least two or three reviews for this Chapter before I update, please? I'd gladly appreciate it. I know it was kinda a short bonfire thing, but I thought that it was a good stop there. Anyways, please, please, please review and tell me what you think! Gracious.

~Dark Angel of Magic~


	9. Chapter 9: The Big Revealing

**AN: **Hello my mighty readers of Fanfiction! I wanna thank you for picking my story to read. I promised I'd update when I got three reviews and I did. I'm going to write another Twilight story, but I need your input. Should it be a Jared/OC story or a Paul/OC story? I don't know who to choose. Anyways, time to thank my reviewers:

**Lightfan117: **Thank you. It warmed my heart. Thank you for reviewing every Chapter. You make my world! :D

**Aduial Rana: **That's ok Aduial. You have your own stories to write, which are pretty good BTW. Thanks for reviewing!

**Luna Moon18: **Thankies, thankies! :D Enjoy this Chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I only own my characters, the plot and whatever else I come up with. Like Deserts Delights and La Bamba. Those are MINE!

* * *

**Happily Ever After.**

_Chapter 9: The Big Revealing  
_

I washed my hands before heading into the back of the Café. I walked over to get the dough for my all time famous Strawberry Cheesecake. Everyone seems to love it. I made sure to put the amount needed for sugar and the special ingredient needed to make it taste extra good. I put it in the oven when it was ready to bake. "Analee! Someone's here to see you!" Jack called, with that crooked smile he always has on his face. I nodded my head before taking my apron off. I walked to the front of the store and saw Jacob there waiting on me. My smile widened, as did his.

"Jakey!" I chimed and jumped into his arms.

Jake laughed and wrapped his strong protective arms around me. He kissed my forehead, "Hello to you too beautiful," He smiled. He kissed me, but it didn't last long because someone coughed. I turned in his embrace and saw Titiana was behind me.

"Aren't _you _supposed to be in the back?" She sneered, glaring at me. She had always been jealous of my cooking skills. That's what she wanted to do, was to cook for the Café. They chose me instead of her, and she's hated me ever since.

"I'm talking to my boyfriend before I go back," I snarled at her, making sure my glare was venomous, "I have a break, you know. Unlike you who doesn't get any breaks." She glared at me at the last remark. "And besides, who are you to tell me what to do? Huh, Tatie?" I sneered her nickname that her brother gave her. I can be mean if you get on my bad side. And Titiana has been on my bad side for a while now. "Jack was the one who sent me out here! Yell at _him _not me." I hissed. She glared at me before heading back to one of the tables she was cleaning. I smiled, satisfied.

"What was _that _about?" Jake asked me, looking down at me with concern.

"She's always been jealous of me. I can cook - she, not so much," I smiled at him, telling him I'm alright, "That's what she went into this job for - to cook the deserts. I do most of them, Jack helps some and so does Ayonme. A transfer Japanese student," I informed him. He nodded his head, his eyes gazing into mine with so much love and intensity. He brought me up for another kiss.

"I just came to visit. I promised Embry and Quil that I would help them with their projects. We're in a group. I've just been to busy to help with my -" He stopped abruptly. He gave me a warm smile, "Well, I've just been busy," He shrugged. He gave me another peck on the lips before dashing out of the Café. I wondered what he was going to tell me. And I wondered if I would find out soon. I shrugged, letting it go this one time. I jogged back to the back of the Café and put on my apron again, going to cook some cookies and lava cakes.

* * *

It was time for me to leave. I took off my apron and placed it in the closet where she kept all the aprons at. I looked at the time on my phone. 7:30. I've been working since 2:00 this afternoon. "Analee!" A familiar voice called my name. I whipped my head around and saw Mrs. Uley walk up to me.

"Hi Mrs. Uley," I smiled warmly at her.

"Please, call me Emily," She smiled at me, "I was wondering if you'd like to come to our house for a late night party." She asked me, looking at me with hopeful eyes.

I thought about it for a minute. I wasn't doing anything, and Sue did say she wasn't going to be home all day today because of some meeting. I nodded my head, "Sure. I'll just wait here until your closing up then," I gave her a grateful look.

She nodded, "You can talk with me while your still here," She offered, "I'm always bored on the job. Sometimes the boys come in to talk to me, then they leave," She sighed heavily.

"Jacob just came in to talk to me," I smiled widely.

Emily giggled, "He loves you very much. More so then Bella. I think he's forgot about her completely," She mused, more talking to herself then me.

I blinked, "Bella?" I asked, curious. He never talked about her before. I wondered what she was about.

Emily looked up at me, startled, "Sorry hun. Didn't realize I said that out loud. You have nothing to worry about my dear, Bella is all in the past. He loves you, and only you. Don't forget that," She told me sternly. I just gave her a dumbfounded expression. She laughed at me in her tiny laugh, "Bella was the girl he used to like. She was his childhood friend. He's far past over her, so you don't have to worry," She smiled at me. I nodded my head. I heard her mumble something but I couldn't quit place what she said.

We talked for a few hours until it was closing time. I looked at Emily, "Think they'd want a lava cake?" I asked, not very doubtful that they wouldn't.

She giggled, as if it was a personal joke, "I'm sure they would darling. You'd better bring two of those. Those boys eat like pigs,"

I nodded my head, "They're like walking stomachs," I agreed, walking back to the kitchen and getting the two lava cakes before coming out. Emily waited on me to come back. When I got my purse I walked out with her. We were becoming great friends, even though she is much older then me. I'm seventeen and she's twenty two.

We talked and laughed, driving to the Uley's house. When Emily parked in her driveway, she grabbed her purse and a lava cake. I took the other and my purse, walking beside her. Emily opened her door and walked inside, with me following her. We walked into the kitchen and set the lava cakes inside the refrigerator. We sat in the living room and started to watch T.V., talking while watching.

In the next few minutes the door opened and we heard talking. I turned around, spotting Sam, then the others walking inside with two newer kids.

Emily laughed, "Looks like I have more mouths to feed," She mused, looking at me with humor shone in her eyes. I chuckled.

"Emily," A voice slurred. I saw Sam wrap his arms around her. She smiled, turning around to kiss him. I felt warm arms wrap around me.

"Analee." Jake mused quietly in my ear, kissing my neck. I squirmed in his arms and he just chuckled.

"Awww C'mon man, get a room," I heard Seth complain.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Too bad. Your going to have to deal with it!"

His smile widened, "Don't make me get mom!"

I rolled my eyes playfully, "Mom loves me." I teased him. I can finally call someone mom, and it excited me. I loved Sue, and was so thrilled when I heard she adopted me. I new I had found my rightful place. Where I belonged.

Emily laughed, "Alright, alright. We were nice enough to bring you some lava cakes," Emily mused. Everyone's eyes brightened.

"Chocolate!" One of the two new comers chimed.

Jacob chuckled, "Analee, they are Collin and Brady. Guys, my girlfriend Analee," He introduced us. I smiled at them.

"Nice to meet you. I'm the better of the cousin!" Brady announced. Collin whacked him upside the head.

"No, I am!" He laughed. I shook my head.

"C'mon Analee. I have to tell you something," Jake whispered. I nodded my head and followed him to the back of the house. I noticed Emily and Sam exchange knowing glances to each other. I wondered what he was going to tell me.

We walked into a room and he shut the door. He sighed heavily, fiddling with his fingers, "Jake?" I asked him, starting to get worried.

"Well - This is big, big news." He started off. I gave him a look and he sighed, "Well… Do you know about the legends of the tribe?" He asked me, looking nervous.

I nodded, "That we're basically descended my wolves," I answered, deep in thought. What did this have to do with anything? Then, my eyes widened, "What _are _you getting at anyways?" I asked, looking at him with concern.

He breathed in deeply. "I-I'm a werewolf Ana,"

* * *

**AN: **O.o CLIFFHANGER! HAHAHAHAHA! Oh, how do I love cliffhangers! Please review!

~Dark Angel of Magic~


	10. Chapter 10:Telling Her

**AN: **Heya, and welcome to Chapter 10! J I'm so happy that it came all this way and I haven't lost any interest in it. Lightfan117 and Aduial Rana reviewed the last Chapter. I thank you guys for reviewing, and Lightfan, thanks for reviewing every chapter. I appreciate it very much and love it that you love my story so much. It warms my heart, and I wouldn't be writing this story if it wasn't for people like you. So thank you very much for reviewing every Chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Twilight Saga. I only own my characters, the plot, and most of the restaurants in this story. Stephanie Meyer owns everything else.

* * *

**Happily Ever After. **

_Chapter 10: Telling Her. Jacobs POV._

I was freaking out. I was about to tell Analee that I am a werewolf. I wasn't going to tell her she was my imprint yet, I didn't want to scare her off that much. I was hoping she'd love me even though I wasn't human. I was more then freaking out. My head was exploding and I was annoying the guys.

"Jake, we all understand your nervous. We get it. Over half of us have been nervous about telling our Imprints that we're not human, right Paul?" Jared mused. Paul slapped him hard but chuckled, "It's not that hard."

"Oh! So it wasn't hard when Kim ignored you for two weeks?" I shot back at him, getting aggravated.

"Well…" Jared stammered.

"And Paul, when Rachel wouldn't talk to you for a whole _month_," I growled at him. Paul snarled at me, but didn't say anything. I've proven my point that it _wasn't _as easy as they make it seem. "I'm so scared that she might reject me. I'm not even telling her that she's my imprint yet, and I'm still freaked out!" I exclaimed, thrusting my hands in the air. I've fought Vampires, fought alongside them. And I'm afraid of what my imprint might do. This is crazy! I'm _alpha _for god damned sakes!

"It'll be fine Jake. If she's like Bella, she won't be afraid of it," Jared mused. I snarled at him. He knew how I was at that subject. Bella had broken my heart, and Analee had fixed it the moment I laid my eyes on her gorgeous ocean blue eyes; her flowing golden brown hair; her pink lips; delicate skin just begging to be touched. My heart fluttered just by looking at her. She was my world. My life. My everything. The meaning to be alive was all in the love of my life. And I was planning on ruining it with telling her I was being a werewolf. "Jake, you'll be fine. Analee doesn't look like a girl to scare easily. She's lost both her parents. Been picked up by a new family. She hangs out with Kim and Rachel at the _same _time and we _all_ know how much torture that is," Jared mused. Paul snorted out a laugh. There was no use in denying that little fact. "So I think she'll be ok with you being a werewolf. For granted, she might ignore you for a while. All our imprints do. But that's because of shock, not because she doesn't like you. Or love in this matter," Jared mused.

He was right. I was being overdramatic over it. But I couldn't stand it if she ignored me. She was my life. I'd kill myself if that ever happened. "C'mon. Sam is waiting for us at his house," I said instead, keeping my thoughts to myself this time. Being Alpha, I got used to that. I'm better at it then everyone else. The younger ones beamed at the thought of food. I smiled at them and lead the pack to Sam's house for dinner. I heard noise and figured the twins might be up. I walked inside and froze at the smell of my imprint. She's here. I wasn't hoping she'd be here. I didn't want to have to do this today. But I had to. Or else I wouldn't do it any other day. I walked into the living room and saw Sam embracing his wife who held Wyatt. Analee had Honald, who was playing with her hair. She laughed at him. Her laugh was music to my ears. I smiled and walked over to her, snaking my arms over her shoulders. She sighed at my touched and leaned back on me. I chuckled, kissing her neck. Seth whined, "Get a room man!"

Analee stuck her tongue out had her newly called brother, "You just have to deal with it," She said, amused.

Seth rolled his eyes, "Don't make me get mom," He growled playfully.

Analee just shrugged in my arms, "Mom loves me," She mused, fluttering her beautiful eyebrows. I chuckled at them. They were bickering like they were actually siblings.

I gulped. It was time. Time to tell her what I really was. I leaned down to her and whispered into her ear, "I have to tell you something," I murmured. I wasn't ready for this, but I had to tell her. It was now or never.

I lead her out of the house and onto the porch. I started to fiddle with my fingers. How was I going to tell her? How was I going to tell her, and not have her laugh in my face or run away screaming? I took a deep breathe. "What's wrong Jakey?" She asked in that sweet musical voice of hers.

I gulped, "Analee, do you know the legends of the tribe?" I asked her, still fiddling with my fingers.

She nodded her head and I let out a long needed breathe, "Yeah. That we're descended from wolves or something," She kept nodding her head. Then she froze and looked at me with horrified eyes. "What are you getting at Jakey?" She asked me.

I sighed heavily. Now was the time, "I-I'm a werewolf Analee…" I held my breathe and waited on the rejection that was about to come.

* * *

**AN: **There ya have it. Jacobs POV. Didja like it? Hate it? Tell me your opinion in a review! I'm very proud of this story. I can't wait to see how it ends. I just let my imagination flow and let my fingers do all the typing. I'm sorry it's so short, but I'll make it up to you in the next Chapter. Promise. Anyways, review!

~Dark Angel of Magic~


	11. Chapter 11: Shock

**AN: **Thanks for the wait. I had some serious Writers Block, but I finally got my ideas back and wrote this awesome Chapter! This is how I wanted her to act! I've been trying to make a new one, but with this one up and everything it's not going to happen anytime soon. I might make little snippets though. J I've been seeing those a lot and I've been wanting to try them. Special thanks to Dark Angel 5120, I took the night12, Dragz1991, and the others whose reviewed, favorite and put me in their alerts. Thank you so much. It's made my day even brighter, knowing somebody is enjoying the story I am writing. Dark Angel, you had some good ideas. But none of those were what I was craving, sorry. In the near future though, there might be a twist. Something in those ideas of yours. You'll find out when the time comes. Crap, I'm rambling aren't I? Ok. I didn't mean to bore you. READ AND REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I only own my characters, the plot, Deserts Delights, La Bamba. Read on my viewers, read on!

* * *

**Happily Ever After.**

_Chapter 11: Shock._

I stared at him in shock. Werewolf? Did he just say he was a werewolf? Could it be true? That my boyfriend was a supernatural creature? I was frozen in place, unable to speak. Jake looked at me with a hard expression. Breathing quickly, "Ana? Please. Sat something. Anything!" He begged.

I took a deep breath that I didn't relize I was holding, "What?" I gasped, eyes wide in confusion.

Jake nodded his head, "I'm a werewolf," He conceded, looking at his feet shyly. I looked at him speechless. "Ana?" He asked me, getting a worried look on his face.

I breathed in deeply. "How do I know this isn't a joke that you guys are playing on me?" I asked him in disbelief. I knew he wouldn't do anything like that, but I couldn't believe that he was a werewolf. How could it be true? They weren't supposed to exist! They were some fairy tale that people made in books!

"Analee. Why would I play a joke on you? I care for you too much to do that. You're the love of my life. I'd give anything to have you by my side. Always," Jake devoted. I stared at him. He sighed, "You need proof, don't you?" He asked me. I nodded my head meekly. He sighed. I could tell he really didn't want to do this. He kinda had no choice. I didn't believe him. At all. "Alright," He gave in. He took my hand and led me off the porch. "Stay here," He murmured. He ran off into the woods. I blinked, watching him go. He was really into this. I mean really, werewolf? Did he play me as an idiot? If they were real, then Vampires and everything else had to be real.

A few minutes later a smoky gray wolf came out. I jumped. I've always been afraid of wolves. I almost been attacked by one when I was little, because my parents were idiots and let me walk in the woods when I was eight or nine. I've been afraid of them ever since that unfaithful day.

I backed up a little. The wolf whimpered when I did so. I looked a little closely and noticed that he had Jake's chocolate brown eyes and wolfy grin. Then, I gasped, "Jake?" I asked in horror. The wolf - Jake nodded his head. I stared at him, unable to believe it. It was a wolf. Jake was really an actual werewolf. I shook my head in disbelief. He looked at me, wolf eyes full of concern. He raced into the woods and in a split second he was back as human Jake.

He looked at me, "Are you ok Ana?" He asked me in that dreamy voice of his. I just stared at him in shock. I couldn't comprehend what had just happened. "Ana?" He asked me again, becoming worried. His hand touched my shoulder and I flinched. He frowned at me, hurt. "I won't hurt you Analee. I promise." He vowed. I looked up at him and could tell he was sincere.

I sighed, finally being able to talk, "You're a wolf?" I asked him again. He nodded his head, "When did this happen?" I gasped at him.

He looked thoughtful, "Oh. A year ago." He murmured, looking at me. I gaped at him in shock. Now it made since. Why he was so abnormally hott. Why he was so secretive. Why he had that tattoo. He had a lot of secrets I didn't know about. And I was going to find out. "Are you ok?" He asked me faintly.

I nodded my head meekly, "I think so," I managed, swallowing. "It's just… When you came out in your wolf form you freaked me out. I'm afraid of wolves," I admitted, looking at my feet .

I felt his finger under my chin and he lifted it up so that my eyes met his, "It's ok Analee. I just want you to know that I still love you. That I always have and will love you. You're my life. The one thing that keeps me living." He told me. His voice was full of love and devotion and his eyes stared at me intently.

"As I love you," I told him. Even if he were a werewolf, it didn't matter. He was my boyfriend. The one I loved. The one that I would love forever. He smiled at me and kissed me. At first it was a short kiss. Then, it became passionate.

When we came up for air he gasped. Then he looked at me with intense eyes, "I love you Ana. Forever and always," And he kissed me again. That was the start of my horrific adventure. The start of my new life.

* * *

**AN: **I know it's short. I'm sorry for that. But I thought it was best to stop it there. So did you like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!

~Dark Angel of Magic~


End file.
